


Тогда нам по пути

by Djei_Dark



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Modern Era, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Road Trips, Romance, Slice of Life, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djei_Dark/pseuds/Djei_Dark
Summary: Их не заботило, что творилось в мире. У них было немного вещей, деньги и бесконечная дорога в никуда.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

_**На богом забытой заправке в глуши Мохаве.** _

— Ну, давай, не ломайся!  
— Вы все равно его не продадите. Так что просто отвалите.  
Японец привалился к стене и до этих пор не реагировал на брошенные в его сторону реплики досаждавшей местной гопоты, но у него уже заканчивалось терпение. Он медленнее просматривал фотографии на своем фотоаппарате, который у него пытались отнять. И мужчины, на которых пустыня уже успела оставить следы в виде сухой и загорелой кожи, тоже теряли терпение по отношению к чужестранцу.  
— Ты, кажется, не понимаешь, с кем имеешь дело.  
— Да? — Японец все-таки поднял глаза на главаря шайки. — А мне кажется, что это были вы…  
— Помочь?  
На другом конце переулка между заправкой и гостиницей появился еще один мужчина. Он небрежно прислонился к углу, достав сигарету, тут же зажег ее и сложил руки на своей груди, которую покрывало красное пончо.  
— Не-а, — японец скептически осмотрел незнакомца и изогнул бровь.  
— А тебе-то что? — теперь затявкал шестерка из компании. — Шел бы по своим делам…  
— Думал, попрактиковаться по живым мишеням.  
Мужчина открыл свое пончо и как бы невзначай показал кобуру, в который покоился готовый к действию Кольт Питон в расцветке «Королевский синий». Гопники заметно занервничали.  
«Шестидюймовый? Что тут делает полицейский?».  
— Как-будто ты будешь убивать людей средь бела дня, тоже мне клон Иствуда! Ха!  
Главарь шайки был прав, но японец закатил глаза. Клон Иствуда ухмыльнулся и стряхнул пепел со своей сигареты.  
— Я не совсем клон этого прекрасного актера…  
Мужчина поднял голову, и из-под потрепанной шляпы золотым огнем сверкнули глаза. Японец фыркнул и посмотрел убегающим гопникам, во всю глотку кричавшим «Оборотень!», «Волк!» и тому подобное.  
— Я и сам мог справиться, — мужчина улыбнулся и сложил аппарат в сумку.  
— Не сомневаюсь, — мужчина потушил сигарету о стенку и снова завернулся в свое пончо. — Чем ты их зацепил?  
— Хотел сфотографировать этот переулок. Но теперь солнце ушло, — японец поправил свои перчатки и направился к незнакомцу. — Спасибо.  
— Не за что. Бывай.  
Мужчины разошлись по разные стороны. Ковбой сел в свой потрепанный кадиллак, фотограф направился в гостиницу.  
Через несколько дней японец шел по пустыне, спасаясь от ветра в своей толстовке. Услышав гул приближающейся машины, он поднял левую руку с большим пальцем.  
— Привет, — мужчина улыбнулся и открыл дверь. — Подбросить?  
— А куда ты? — японец довольно сузил глаза, узнав водителя.  
— В Кингман, — протянул тот, наблюдая за тем, как попутчик кинул сумку под ноги и сел на пассажирское сидение.  
— Пойдет. Ханзо.  
Он протянул руку для рукопожатия.  
— Джесси, — ковбой с удовольствием пожал ее.  
— Ты бы правда выстрелил? — Ханзо потянулся в кресле, когда машина поехала дальше по шоссе 93.  
— У меня есть лицензия на отстрел животных, — Джесси пожал плечами и достал сигарету. — Ты не против? Чем занимаешься?  
— Я фотограф, — Ханзо скинул капюшон и удобнее устроился в кресле. — А ты?  
— На пенсии уже, — Джесси ухмыльнулся.  
— АНБ?  
— Агась. Ты же тоже не простой фотограф?  
Ханзо рассмеялся и, достав телефон, зашел в свой профиль в Инстаграм и открыл один из постов.  
— Вот моя самая знаменитая фотография.  
Джесси скинул пепел от сигареты в окно и, небрежно держа руль рукой, с улыбкой взглянул сначала на экран смартфона, а потом на Ханзо.  
— Ты же тоже оборотень… как? — ковбой сузил глаза и сделал затяжку.  
— Таймер и приложение для определение положения звезд, — хмыкнул Ханзо.  
— Не думал, что встречу живую знаменитость.  
— Не думал, что встречу бывшего агента АНБ.  
Мужчины рассмеялись, и Ханзо убрал телефон, где была открыта фотография, принесшая ему популярность: полная луна в окружении звезд, сиявших ярче, чем огни японского мегаполиса, раскинувшегося под ними.  
Джесси всегда считал, что разговоры со случайными попутчиками были самыми интересными, а когда он поделился этой мыслью с Ханзо, его ожидал долгий разговор на пустынной дороге.  
Очередная заправка, очередной фастфуд, очередной разговор ни о чем и обо всем сразу.  
— Насколько сильно ты связан с якудза? — Джесси прямо посмотрел на Ханзо, отпивая своей газировки.  
— Не особо. Они не донимают меня, я не донимаю их, — попутчик отправил в рот последний лист салата. — Многие бы просто сказали, что у меня красивая татуировка. Имел дело?  
— Да, есть знакомый японец, который помог устроить облаву в Майами, — ковбой улыбнулся и хмыкнул, зачесывая свои пряди назад. — Ты не удивлен.  
— Если ты действительно был агентом АНБ, я хотел бы узнать, почему ты это рассказываешь, — Ханзо хохотнул, откидываясь на спинку кресла и осматривая мужчину напротив.  
— За старостью лет все мои операции уже сняты из-под глифа секретно, — Джесси натянул шляпу, и они вышли из динера.  
Солнце уже заходило, пустыня Мохаве окрасилась в оттенки красного, ветер стал холоднее, но все так же приятно ласкал лица мужчин.  
— Знаешь, — начал Маккри, облокачиваясь о свою машину. Ханзо сложил руки на крышу кадиллака и положил на них голову. За несколько часов знакомства с Маккри он уже понял, что от этого человека можно было ждать чего угодно. — После выхода в отставку у меня нет конкретной цели.  
Ковбой, задумчиво пожевав сигарету, повертел в руках зажигалку.  
— Так что я просто путешествую по всей стране, заезжая в города и оставаясь там на неопределенное время.  
— Получается, Кингман просто перевалочный пункт? — Ханзо растянулся в улыбке.  
Этому ковбою шел красный цвет заката, и он очень хотел запечатлеть этот момент не только в своих воспоминаниях, но еще и на карте памяти своего фотоаппарата.  
— Что-то типа.  
— Знаешь, — Ханзо начал в таком же стиле. — Что я путешествующий фотограф? — Джесси медленно кивнул. — У меня нет дома на самом деле.  
Брови Джесси взметнулись вверх. Он только обрывками слышал о настоящей личности знаменитого фотографа.  
— У меня тоже нет конечного пункта, — Ханзо сузил карие глаза, довольно наблюдая за реакцией водителя. — Я открыт для предложений.  
— Тоже старый волк без стаи? — Джесси хмыкнул и открыл дверь машины. — Тогда нам по пути. Куда хочешь?  
— Может, на шоссе 66? — Ханзо устроился на переднем сидении машины, как будто делал это всегда. — В моем портфолио еще нет фотографий Гранд-Каньона.  
— Есть, сэр!  
Их не заботило, что творилось в мире. У них было немного вещей, деньги и бесконечная дорога в никуда.


	2. Chapter 2

Путешествовать с Ханзо было одно удовольствие. Джесси и не знал, что можно было иметь настолько разные взгляды на вещи и стать такими хорошими друзьями. А что у них было за эти несколько месяцев путешествий по США…  
Ожидание ремонтной команды из-за перегрева движка, несколько нападений каких-то грабителей, во время которых Ханзо открылся со стороны хорошего бойца, пьяные поцелуи в баре на спор и с дальнобойщиками. Джесси узнал, что мужчина сбривал свои седые волосы и был тем еще сладкоежкой, а тот узнал, что ковбой неплохо разбирался в современном искусстве и науке.  
И, например, сейчас Джесси пытался выкарабкаться из цепких объятий Ханзо. Получалось плохо.  
— Ханзо, милый, — хрипло пробурчал бывший агент, зевнув и клацнув зубами. — Выпусти меня.  
— Нет, ты теплый. И не кричи.  
— А вот не надо было вчера так много пить, — тихо сказал Джесс и все же убрал руку мужчины от себя. — Ты даже до своей кровати не дошел.  
Фотограф что-то промычал и, нехотя открыв глаза, проследил за встающим напарником.  
— Понятно, почему ты такой теплый. Ты опять оброс, — японец закрыл глаза и откинулся на подушку.  
— Блин, я же хотел побриться, — ковбой почесал волосы, которые вылезли на его лице и выдавали его сущность оборотня. — К вечеру еще уши вылезут.  
Через несколько минут Джесси выглянул из ванны и сурово посмотрел на Ханзо, мирно сопящего на кровати в обнимку с подушкой.  
— Если ты хочешь до полнолуния успеть в следующий город, то советую подниматься, мы и так проспали до полудня.  
Ханзо резко вскочил, чем сразу заработал себе головокружение и легкий приступ тошноты. Джесси устало вздохнул, иногда этот японец был невыносим. Например, когда дело касалось его превращения.  
«Он сказал, что это очень личное».  
Ханзо не любил оставаться на открытых пространствах во время полнолуния. Ночью запирался на ключ в отдельной комнате. Джесси было очень любопытно, чем был вызван такой страх, хотя он не особо интересовался. Все-таки у них была за плечами целая жизнь, и никто не стремился о ней рассказывать.  
«Кстати, до сих пор не знаю, какая у него фамилия. Ну, да ладно».  
И снова дорога. На этот раз они ехали из Йеллоустона в Альбукерке. Ханзо все смеялся тому, что Джесси скоро и его заставит носить пончо и шляпу, на что тот отвечал, что вполне может одолжить свои.  
— Проснулся-таки? Вода лежит где-то там, — Джесси отвлекся от дороги.  
— Ты просто мастер на все руки, — Ханзо прокашлялся и достал бутылку воды из-под сидения. — Сколько уже времени? Оу. Кто хороший мальчик?  
— Прекрати, — прорычал Джесси, пытаясь увернуться от рук Ханзо, который начал чесать его за волчьими ушами, появившимися гораздо раньше, чем он планировал.  
— Ну тебе же нравится, — Ханзо растянулся в улыбке и провел руками по ушам от основания до кисточек. — Слушай, я так и не понял, какой ты породы.  
— Во мне все намешано, — Джесси остановился на перекрестке и начал загибать пальцы. — Койот, европейский волк, шотландский и по мелочи. А ты?  
— Чистокровный японский, — бросил фотограф и отвлекся на свой телефон. — Боже, откуда столько уведомлений?  
— А, он у тебя все утро звонил, — водитель завернул на стоянку. — Есть наверное хочешь?  
— Голоден как волк.  
Ханзо натянул улыбку и, слегка покачиваясь от похмелья, вышел вслед за Джесси из машины.  
— Что на этот раз предлагают?  
Джесси уминал бургер и уже забрызгал соусом часть волос на лице, Ханзо же задумчиво читал свою почту.  
— Опять те придурки, которые хотят со мной встретиться лично. Предложения войти в постоянный штат фотостудии. О! — Ханзо растянулся в улыбке и закинул в рот картошку. — Хотят протестировать оборудование… а, черт, тоже хотят личную встречу.  
— Странно, что ты согласился путешествовать со мной, учитывая, что ты не любишь людей, — ковбой усмехнулся и вытер салфеткой рот.  
— Проблема не в этом, — Ханзо махнул рукой. — Я просто хочу, чтобы как можно меньше людей знало, что я известный фотограф. Прошлая жизнь, все дела. Ты наверное тоже поэтому не имеешь постоянного места жительства?  
— Не-а, — Джесс зевнул и поймал заинтересованный взгляд своего компаньона. — Я просто продал квартиру в Мэрилэнде, сел в свой кадиллак и поехал.  
— Как тебя АНБ отпустило? — Ханзо сузил глаза. Его все больше удивляло, что этот несносный человек когда-то служил.  
— Оно и не отпускало. Оно просто платит мне пенсию, — ковбой подмигнул и встал из-за стола. — А вообще, частенько пишет мне за консультацией или просит достать контакты бывших агентов, с которыми я был знаком.  
— Например?  
Ханзо взял свой ноутбук и привычно сел на переднее пассажирское сидение. Он любил редактировать свои фотографии именно в дороге, разговаривая с Джесси и подпевая радио, которое никогда не замолкало.  
— Например, меня просили передать кое-какие документы моему бывшему капитану, — Джесси ухмыльнулся и завел машину. — Правда, он чуть не вышиб мне мозги своим дробовиком…  
Вечером они стояли в пробке на въезде в город. Джесси чертовски устал сидеть за рулем, а Ханзо не добавлял спокойствия курящему водителю.  
— Мы… успеем?  
— До темноты. Как ты любишь, милый, — Джесси выдохнул дым в открытое окно. — Не нервничай.  
Ханзо что-то пробурчал и накинул капюшон толстовки, несмотря на то, что вечер был теплым.  
— Почему ты не спрашиваешь? — японец нервно пролистывал свои новости в различных социальных приложениях.  
— Ты сказал, что это личное, — Джесси посмотрел на пассажира и мягко улыбнулся. — Вот и не лезу. Хотя мне жутко интересно, как ты выглядишь в волчьей форме.  
— Некрасиво, — отрезал японец, тут же прикусив язык.  
— Это вряд ли, — Джесси ухмыльнулся и нажал на педаль газа.  
Как только они заехали в гостиницу, Ханзо, не дожидаясь своего компаньона, заказал две отдельные комнаты, вошел в одну из них и закрылся на замок.  
На утро он вошел в комнату Джесси и рассмеялся, застав там большого волка, который метался по комнате и скулил.  
— Кто у нас плохой мальчик и не смог выдержать новолуние?  
Волк тихо рыкнул и сел на задние лапы, чтобы почесать себя за ухом задней лапой. Джесси был потрепанным волком, со множеством старых ран, которые до сих пор не покрылись шерстью. У него, конечно, преобладал коричневый окрас, но на спине было большое черное пятно, а по всему телу были редкие белые волосы, а хвост заканчивался белой кисточкой.  
Ханзо подошел к нему. В сидячем положении Джесси был ему чуть ниже плеч. Взяв его морду, которая была похожа на морду койота, нежели волка, японец начал чесать его под щеками.  
— А ты так гораздо милее, — волк от ласки высунул язык. — Кто хороший мальчик? Кто?  
Джесси, слегка похрюкивая, довольно засопел, а Ханзо на мгновенье остановился и приложил свой нос с мокрому носу волка.  
— Но, может, ты все-таки вернешься в человеческое обличье, и мы поедем дальше? Джесс! Тьфу!  
Джесси был другого мнения и быстрыми движениями своего языка покрыл фотографа слюной. Тот, отплевываясь, выпустил голову партнера и пошел в ванну. Ковбой начал свое превращение обратно.  
— Сколько ты так провел? — Ханзо ополоснул свое лицо и вытер его полотенцем.  
Незаметно для Джесса с его пальцев ушли золотые искры.  
— Несколько часов, как проснулся, — все еще продолжая порыкивать, ковбой искал свое нижнее белье.  
— Неужели так и не научился контролировать превращение обратно? — Ханзо облокотился о косяк и наблюдал за мужчиной.  
— Из-за того, что во мне намешана кровь хер знает кого, это довольно проблематично, — Джесси сокрушенно вздохнул, вытаскивая свое пончо из-под кровати и отряхивая его от пыли. — Если с полнолунием происходит еще какое-нибудь явление, это полный атас.  
— Теряешь человечность? — Ханзо изогнул бровь.  
— Не нахожу впоследствии, — Джесси потер свою отросшую бороду. — Побреюсь, и пойдем есть?  
Ханзо мягко улыбнулся и кивнул.


	3. Chapter 3

— Ты закончил фотографировать?  
Джесси взглянул на сосредоточенного Ханзо, который фотографировал все, что видел на канатной дороге, ну, а точнее, так казалось ковбою. Не смотря на то, что они полдня провели в Альбукерке и еще даже не поднялись на гору, Джесси был доволен.  
Одна из черт, которая нравилась ему в Ханзо, была его поглощенность любым делом. Его здоровый перфекционизм в любимом деле. Когда его карие глаза напряженно просматривали материал за день или он редактировал его, Джесси просто таял.  
— У тебя есть идеи получше? — Ханзо, подняв бровь, выжидающе посмотрел на него.  
— Вместо того, чтобы фотографировать скучные виды в очередной раз? — Джесси задумчиво почесал свою шею. — В Санта-Фе есть отличный бар-ресторан, и, если мы выедем сейчас, то приедем туда незадолго до открытия…  
— Ха-ха! Приглашаешь на свидание? — японец довольно сузил глаза и сложил фотоаппарат в сумку. — Скучного фотографа?  
— Ханзо, дорогой, — Джесси вышел из кабинки и сразу направился к следующей, которая ехала вниз. — Я не сомневаюсь, что ты даже с помощью своего телефона сможешь отредактировать фотографии так, чтобы они вызывали восхищение, как и все твои остальные посты!  
— О, это так мило, как ты веришь в меня, — японец наигранно надул губы, но тут же рассмеялся. — Но это интересное испытание.  
— Хм?  
Джесси не отказал себе в удовольствии обнять за плечи напарника, который сделал фотографию на спуске и всю дорогу до земли редактировал ее, мягко гладя его пальцы.  
— И как? — Джесси завел машину и начал выезжать с парковки.  
— Имей терпение, — мягко улыбнулся Ханзо, устраиваясь на переднем сидении. — Дай Интернету полчаса, чтобы сделать свои дела.  
— Просто ты так долго набирал описание, и мне стало интересно, — ковбой рассмеялся и достал пачку сигарет.  
— Ты же видел результат, чего ты еще ждешь? — японец, не переставая улыбаться, настроил радио.  
— Просто хочу убедиться, что не только я считаю, что эта фотография красива…  
— Что подают в этом ресторане? И где он? — Ханзо перебил Джесси, потому что знал, что мужчина мог еще долго говорить об этом.  
— Мексиканская кухня, — Джесси от досады цокнул и назвал ресторан, чтобы Ханзо нашел его на карте и посмотрел пробки.  
Такое долгое путешествие сказывалось на отношении мужчин. С каждым днем они становились мягче, а нераскрытые тайны жестче…  
Ханзо узнал, что Джесси было не впервой путешествовать по стране, и ему даже показалось, что тот сидел в тюрьме. И ковбой не горел желанием рассказывать о том, как у него вместо левого предплечья оказался металлический штырь, из-за которого на каждом металлоискателе ему приходилось демонстрировать справку.  
А Джесси понял, почему японец так не любил комплименты. Ему казалось, что он их не заслуживал, что все, к чему он прикасался, рушилось под его руками. Ковбоя удивляло, насколько такой талантливый человек был закомплексован и любил акцентироваться на плохих моментах.  
«Он не считает себя красивым и думает, что его анонимная фотография приносит ему только беды. Хотя у меня осталось еще несколько приемов из службы, чтобы вывести его из этой ситуации».  
Джесси ухмыльнулся и перестроил машину в другой ряд. Ему придется играть на слабостях своего напарника, чтобы получить желаемое.  
Они расположились на веранде, с которой открывался замечательные вид на стремительно краснеющий в закате город. Когда Ханзо достал фотоаппарат, Джесси не удержался от смешка и тут же получил ногой под столом.  
— Разве Инстаграм сделан не для еды? — Джесси отпил своего виски и хитро взглянул на своего собеседника, который настраивал технику.  
— Если я буду выкладывать еще и еду, мне начнут писать рестораны. Тогда мне проще скрыть рабочий имейл, — Ханзо улыбнулся, но тут же грустно вздохнул. — А бывают и интересные предложения…  
— Такие как тест другой камеры? — ковбой подпер голову кулаком и внимательно всмотрелся в лицо японца.  
— Да.  
Ханзо кивнул и сдул прядку, которая вылезла из пучка. Джесси не замечал, что помимо объектива фотограф смотрел и на него и улыбался лишь уголками губ.  
— С тобой все хорошо? — Джесси подставил руку споткнувшемуся японцу.  
— Да. Просто настроение хорошее, — он широко улыбнулся и взял спутника под руку. — Пойдем в гостиницу.  
— Как скажешь. Я думал, ты хотел сфотографировать ночную пустыню, — тихо хохотнул ковбой и другой рукой поправил шляпу.  
— Я все еще не обработал фотографии из Мохаве, — Ханзо прижался к нему.  
— А ведь мы ее еще не всю проехали, знаешь ли…  
Мужчины пришли в номер полностью расслабленными. Ночной воздух не помог им взбодриться, наоборот, холод Санта-Фе раскрепостил их. Несколько раз они были на грани…  
— Эй, Ханзо.  
Джесси аккуратно положил руки на талию Ханзо, который чистил свой фотоаппарат от песка, ставшего для него уже родным в этом путешествии.  
— Что такое?  
Японцу очень не понравился этот полумурлыкающий тон, ведь он вызывал главный страх этого путешествия.  
— Как насчет продолжить дальше поцелуев?  
— Нет.  
Джесси с досадой цокнул, но рук не убрал, даже когда Ханзо развернулся к нему. Непривычный холодный взгляд таких безумно знакомых карих глаз с толикой грусти в глубине.  
«На которую хочется спуститься».  
Ханзо обреченно вздохнул, понимая, что терпение ковбоя было не бесконечным, и убежать от ответа уже не получится.  
— Это связано с причиной, почему я не хочу, чтобы меня видели в волчьей форме, — японец перевел взгляд на окно, из которого лился серебристый лунный свет.  
Такой ненавистный для многих оборотней и для него в особенности.  
— Ты сказал, это личное, — Джесси положил руку японцу на щеку и все же оказался немного ближе, чем за все путешествие. — Ты же знаешь, что можешь мне рассказать…  
— Знаю, — снова вздохнул Ханзо и потерся о руку, такую шершавую и пропахшую сигаретами. — Но это зависит не от доверия к тебе, а от моей силы воли.  
— Хорошо.  
Джесс грустно улыбнулся, выпустил мужчину из своих объятий и отошел от него на шаг.  
— Ты не обижен? — фотограф удивленно захлопал глазами, наблюдая за тем, как ковбой стягивал с себя футболку и готовился ко сну.  
«Можно… Еще чуть-чуть?»  
— Эй, я уже взрослый человек, чтобы принимать отказ, — Джесс мягко рассмеялся и направился в ванную. — Все окей. Не забивай себе этим голову, милый.  
Вот только у Ханзо это не получилось. Тихое сопение с соседней кровати отдавалось эхом в его голове, пробуждая старые воспоминания и переживания.


	4. Chapter 4

Джесси лежал на кровати и смотрел в потолок.  
— Боже, сколько еще ждать-то, а?  
Оборотень вскочил и, нервно дергая ушами, выглянул в окно придорожной гостиницы где-то между Альбукерке и Хьюстоном.  
Луна только поднималась в зенит, нервируя оборотня, который очень хотел спать. Он был весь день в дороге, а рядом сидел несносный фотограф, который становился все более хмурым день ото дня, особенно, когда полнолуние было так близко. Ханзо получил какое-то неприличное количество спама и сообщений от неадекватных людей в Интернете, какие-то компании начали агрессивно завлекать его на постоянное место работы. Все, чего хотел после этого Джесс, это лечь спать.  
Неожиданно его телефон зазвенел, уведомляя о сообщении. Ковбой нахмурился и недоверчиво посмотрел на него, а, когда взял его в руки, и вовсе удивленно поднял брови.

_«Придешь?»_

И вот через минуту Джесси уже стоял у двери в комнату Ханзо. Тихий стук, и замок мягко щелкнул, но дверь не открылась. За ней послышались удаляющиеся шаги. Когда ковбой вошел в комнату, то увидел, как японец стоял у окна, завернувшись в свою толстовку с головой. Не было видно ни его лица, ни тела.  
— Эй, эй, если не хочешь, я могу уйти, — Джесси чувствовал напряжение в воздухе.  
Только оно было не эмоциональным, а скорее… Животным?  
— Не то, чтобы не хочу. Скорее, считаю это отвратительным, — прошептал фотограф и отвел глаза.  
— Ты видел, сколько у меня этих уродливых шрамов. Ничего хуже этого быть не может.  
Джесси хохотнул и, закрыв дверь на замок, подошел к мужчине, которому уже некуда было отступать.  
— Ты первый, кому я откроюсь.  
— Почту за честь, — Джесси прикусил язык, потому что почувствовал необычное давление на себя, такое что у него перехватило дыхание.  
— Я серьезно! — рыкнул Ханзо и под капюшоном толстовки дернулись уши.  
Джесси промолчал. Сказывалась его усталость, восходящая луна и гребанный японец, который томил его в ожидании. Ханзо тяжело вздохнул, скинуть капюшон стоило ему немалых усилий…  
— Великий Койот…  
— Да. В Японии таких как я называют Оками, — японец грустно улыбнулся и вздрогнул, когда ковбой взял его за голову. — Мы…  
— Господи, как ты красив…  
Джесси не смог сопротивляться этим грустным золотым глазам, этим серебристым волосам которые искрились в лунном свете и подчеркивали природную бледность японца. Ханзо сжался в комок, избегая поцелуя, но Джесси крепко держал его, и через несколько мучительно долгих мгновений он все же робко ответил на ласку.  
— Почему? Я же… отвратителен, — Ханзо опустил глаза и набрал в легкие воздух. — Из-за того, что я не могу контролировать это, во время полнолуния я так отличаюсь, и…  
— Ты самый красивый человек, которого я встречал, — Джесси взял руку японца и поцеловал пальцы. — Ваше воспитание не делает вас монстрами или чем-то еще.  
— Ты и раньше встречал Оками? — Ханзо вздрогнул и удивленно посмотрел на своего напарника. — Как его звали?  
— Гэндзи Шимада. Долгое время служили вместе. Хан?  
Ханзо готов был расплакаться, но он только обнял Джесси за торс и уперся лбом в его плечо, сжимая футболку на его спине.  
— У тебя есть его контакты?  
— Конечно. Но зачем тебе? — Джесси погладил дрожащего мужчину по спине.  
— Он мой брат, и я его ищу, — выдавил Ханзо из себя. — Уже очень долго.  
— Придется ехать в Европу.  
— Ничего.  
Джесси усмехнулся и крепче сжал японца за плечи. Под футболкой начали проступать золотые узоры, а сам ковбой чувствовал, что скоро ему придется стянуть одежду, чтобы она не порвалась.  
— Есть все же цель у твоего путешествия?  
— Да, — Ханзо наконец отлип от Джесси и заглянул в его глаза, которые уже подернулись золотым туманом. — Я могу остановить твое превращение, и мы, — японец запнулся, но спустя некоторое время все же продолжил. — Мы можем провести эту ночь вместе…  
— Как давно ты не превращался в волка? — ковбой мягко провел пальцем по щеке возлюбленного.  
— Пару лет…  
— Давай доедем до конца эту дорогу.  
Всю ночь два волка провели в объятиях друг друга — один белоснежный с желтыми узорами на шерсти, а второй коричневый, как грязь дороги, по которой они путешествовали.


End file.
